


Leave Me Alone

by spideypoool



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teen Angst, angsty, punk josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideypoool/pseuds/spideypoool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is an introverted, anxiety riddled sophomore who is now coming back to High School after being homeschooled for two years when he meets Josh. Josh is a senior and the polar opposite of Tyler. He's not exactly popular but he's very well known, being that he's hooked up with half the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

    The hollow moon is a place that my eyes often drift to late at night when I can't sleep. And being that I just can never seem to shut my eyes at night, the moon has become both my friend and enemy. My bed is a place where I feel most comfortable so I never leave it. How ironic, an insomniac who can't leave his bed. I can often hear my family downstairs in the living room having fun and watching television together, or eating dinner. I stay stationed in my bedroom. I can't bring myself to leave. These four walls hold me hostage but I must have Stockholm syndrome because I can't say I hate it here.

    Sometimes I think of how life would be if I actually went outside or had friends to hang out with but I can't even imagine a world like that. It almost scares me to think that one day I'm going to have to leave my safe place. My bubble. I don't like people and people don't seem to like me. In 6th grade I was homeschooled due to bullying and me just being an overall sucky student. The bullying wasn't bad though, I never got physically hurt but the things those kids would say to and about me almost makes me wish it was physical abuse.

    Not to make you think I'm some self pitying guy, because I come across as that I've come to conclude. If anything, I feel sorry for my family. My mom always comes to my room and tries convincing me to go out and do something, but I can never gather the strength to get up.

    The only time I leave my room is to get food, go to the bathroom, and every Wednesday I go to therapy. My dad suggested it saying that I wasn't normal and I needed help. But if I'm happy, why should I change? My therapist, Ms. Deb says It's not me who needs to change, it's my thought process, which to me makes no sense. My thought process is essentially who I am as a person, how am I expected to change that? But after two years or so of seeing Deb, she and my parents have made the decision to put me back in public school. They say it can help with my anxiety and get me around more people and out of my bed. I've never been more scared in my life and one time Mom made me go to the store with her.

    Tomorrow is my first day back in public school and also my first day in High School since I was homeschooled during freshman year. I can't sleep, once again, so I'm sat here in my room laying on my bed staring at the moon and wishing I were dead. Just thinking about tomorrow is making my palms clammy and hands shake. My heart rate at this moment can't be safe. I've went over every scenario in my head that could possibly happen at school and I've come to the conclusion that I will not survive my first day back.

    I have no friends, no one to show me around the school so I know where my classes are and- Oh God. What if someone is forced to show me where my classes are? Like those people who are obviously over achievers that do anything to help out if it means putting in a good word to the principal about them. I hate those people with a burning passion. Well, to be fair, I hate everyone- how angsty of me.

    I need to go to sleep now or tomorrow will be even worse than it needs to be. I huff out and lazily reach around to my right where my nightstand sits and feel around until I find my bottle of melatonin. Snatching it up, I can hear the all too familiar sound of the pills rattling in the bottle and in the pitch dark, I take out three small white pills and down them with some water that I always keep at the side of my bed. Flopping down onto my pillow, I shut my eyes to initiate sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for not posting for months!! I've had a lot of shit going on and I've been in and out of hospitals. I'm fine now, just please enjoy the new chapter. :)

Chapter 2  
   
Josh's P.O.V  
   
Fuck school.  
  
I've only had one friend in that fucking hell hole and he graduated last year, leaving me abandoned. But whatever, it's my senior year. I usually just skip anyway, and then my mom will bitch at me because she gets fined for all of the missed days. Happens every year.  
   
Don't even get me started on the people that go to my school. I swear if I weren't-  
   
"JOSH!", my mom shouts, making me jump and snap out of my thoughts, "Get your ass up and go to school! This will not be a repeat of all the past years." Oh here we go. She does this every year on the first day. My mom's a very hard worker, being that she's a single mother and has to juggle four kids alone. But she also suffers Bipolar Disorder, and she can't get treated for it due to her lack of insurance and financial aid. Because of this, she expects me to help out, which I do. I have a part-time job at the local record store to help pay the bills. But even with her two extra jobs, we seem to still be only treading water.  
   
I roll my eyes and huff out a dramatic sigh while turning to face her from behind the living room couch I was comfortably sat on. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail and her slightly unkept eyebrows furrowed. She stands there with both hands resting on her hips and a stern face directed towards me. "Yeah, yeah I'm going.", I say as I grunt getting up and lazily walk to the front door where my shoes are located.  
  
While I'm slipping on my shoes, I can hear my mom let out a deep sigh, "Josh, you know why you need to go to school. I feel like I need to remind you of this every day." Without turning around I just nod my head, looking down at my shoes on my feet. "You need to get out of this shit house. You need an education and go to college to be able to get a good paying job.", her voice cracks and my heart breaks, "You don't wanna end up like me. You deserve better."  
   
I'm use to her whiplash-like emotions by now, so what she's saying right now doesn't really affect me like it use to. I just wear a tight smile and turn to her, with my hand rested on the door and my foot balanced on my left leg I have two fingers wedged behind my heel and the back of my black vans. I'm desperately trying to get my shoe on so I can leave. This position is not at all comfortable and neither is the conversation I'm currently having.  
   
"Yeah, Mom, I know. You tell me this everyday." I say and roll my eyes, completely disregarding the fact that she's crying. She can't help it, she's Bipolar so I know whatever she does or says she doesn't really mean it.  
   
"Well I wouldn't have to tell you this everyday if you just fucking listen for once in your god damn life!" She spits at me, and even though it does make me cringe a little, I don't take it to heart. She doesn't mean it.  
   
"Yeah well I should get going.” I cough awkwardly and stand up straight, heaving a big sigh.  
   
“Oh!”, her face completely changes to a sincere smile and a warm glow in her tired eyes, “Okay sweetie, have a nice day. Oh, and tell Finn I said hi.”  
   
“He graduated, remember?”  
   
“He did? Why didn’t you say anything about it, I could’ve gotten him a graduation present Joshua!” Fuck she’s yelling now I gotta get out of here before I say something I don’t mean.  
  
"Gotta got to school! Education and all that." I say as I'm stumbling out of the front door, almost tripping in the process. I don't even leave time for my mom to get a word out before I slam the door shut and hop down the porch stairs, two at a time.  
   
I shake my head and huff out. Fishing in my jeans for my car keys, I already start to regret wearing them. I can barely fit my hand in my fucking pocket, they're so tight.  
   
Whatever, fuck it. It's too late to back out now. At least I can sit down in them without worrying about a button popping. And my ass looks great, chicks dig nice butts.  
   
Walking to my small, piece of shit car, I unlock the door and plop down in the drivers seat, making sure to duck my head so I don't knock myself out on the roof of the car.  
   
I don't even try finding a station on the radio, every song they use is overplayed and annoying. So I shuffle through my glovebox and pop my 'Narrow Stairs' cd in, instantly feeling better about the day.  
   
-  
Pulling up to the school parking lot makes my mood change drastically. My hands tighten around the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles turn white. My heart starts beating frantically like I'm at the top of a roller coaster and about to plummet to my death. I'm so tense right now, yet my eyebrows are furrowed and I wear a look of determination. I will do this. I can do this. Just one more year, Josh. One more year and then you're done.  
   
I find a parking spot pretty easily being that I got here way earlier than intended. Parking in the student designated area, I notice one other car parked at the end of the lot. Guess I’m not the only one who came and hour early. Probably a fucking loser, though.  
   
Blowing air out of my mouth through my teeth, I start drumming my hands on the dashboard. I look at myself in the rearview mirror and start fixing my hair to make sure it’s in its place.  
   
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I let out a loud sigh. You can do this. Pussy.  
   
But what the fuck am I supposed to do for an hour? Just sit here doing nothing? Great.

-

When I start to see a good amount of cars accumulate, I get off my phone and finally get the balls to get out of my car and walk towards the school building.

My legs feel like jello and the closer I get to the front doors, the more I feel like I’m about to pass out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im not good at this, but hey my name is sav and you can find me on twitter at @joshuHAdun


End file.
